This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A gasket is a mechanical seal typically positioned at an interface or joint between two joined objects on a mating surface of one or both of the objects. The gasket provides a seal between the objects to prevent leakage of fluid or other material into or out of the objects. The gasket is typically positioned between the two objects by an assembler, which results in an additional assembly step that increases production time and cost. It would thus be desirable for the gasket to be prepositioned on the mating surface prior to joinder of the two objects during assembly. It would also be desirable for the gasket to retain a fastener to the object.